


She Knows what She Did

by Chasyn



Series: Spaz is trying to kill me in 500 words or less! [13]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Dinonapping, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Drabble, Kidnapping, M/M, She knows what she did, Short, Silly, like really dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: "She knows what she did."
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Spaz is trying to kill me in 500 words or less! [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934425
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	She Knows what She Did

Owen opened the door to the Bungalow. "Honey, I'm home!"

"Oh… hey." Zach walked out, shutting the small bathroom door behind him. He hurried over and pressed a quick kiss to Owen's cheek. "I uh… thought you'd be gone longer."

Owen shrugged as he dropped his keys on the table. "Finished up the paperwork early so thought… we…" He paused and tilted his head. "Why?"

Zach shook his head and shrugged. "Nothing. No reason. Welcome home."

Owen eyed him for a moment. "What did you do?"

"Nothing…" Zach started to say but he was cut off by a high pitched squeal.

Owen looked past Zach, towards the closed bathroom door. A second came from that direction. "What's that?"

"Nothing!" Zach repeated, holding up his hands. "Just… nothing."

Owen pushed past him and walked towards the closed door.

"Wait!" Zach's eyes widened.

Owen didn't listen and opened the door. Standing in the center of the tiny room was a small Saurolophus. She was barely a foot tall and couldn't have been more than a week old.

Zach peered over Owen's shoulder and feigned surprise. "Oh, look. Ducky. She must have followed me home."

Owen turned and frowned at him. "Ducky, like from the Land Before Time?"

Zach nodded his head. "Yeah, she needed a name."

"You aren't allowed to name her!" Owen snapped. "And now exactly did she follow you home? The nursery is on the other side of the island!"

Zach shrugged. "All that hopping, trying not to step on any cracks."

Owen opened his mouth slowly and then closed it. He stared at Zach, who just stared back. After a moment, Owen sighed and shook his head. "Zach, did you take the baby dino?"

Zach crossed his arms and tilted his head. "Maybe."

"Why?"

"She knows what she did." He stated.

Owen frowned. "Ducky?"

"No." Zach shook his head. "Zara."

"Zara." Owen repeated.

Zach nodded. "Yeah. She knows what she did."

"ZACH!" She yelled before banging on the metal door loudly.

Zach's eyes widened. "How did she find me?"

"I watched the videos, Zach!" Zara continued. "I know you took the Saurolophus!"

Zach bent down and scooped up the baby dinosaur. She let out a squeak and he patted her on the neck. He strode towards the door and opened it. "Her name is Ducky."

Zara glared at him. "Give her back right now!"

Zach hugged her closer to his chest. "No, not until you apologize!"

She narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "Give her back to me, _now!"_ She repeated, the words practically coming out in a growl.

Zach quickly handed her over.

"So… why did you kidnap a baby dino from Zara?" Owen asked as they watched her drive away.

"She knows what she did."


End file.
